It Must Be Love
by Stonywinterhawkdestielshipper
Summary: When Carlisle meets orphaned twins Nate and Naomi he can't help but feel drawn to them, and his family feel the same. But how will a group of vampires raise twins whilst keeping them safe from the Volturi? And what will happen when a mysterious powerful girl stops by and causes problems for the Cullens? Will they have a happily ever after or will it end in fire? Temporary Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; N-squared

 **A/N; Hello people I hope are reading my new fanfic. I'm completely new to this! This is the first fanfic I've ever written which is why I need your help! Please leave me reviews or message me if you like where I'm going with this or you think a few changes could be made, I'd really appreciate it! I'm hoping that you will all enjoy my fanfic and that maybe it could go further then I'm expecting. Thanks guys!**

 **Carlisle's POV**

In all of my centuries on the planet I knew pain, death and loss. I saw it every day in my line of work; after all I am a trauma surgeon. But there was something about these children. They had been in an accident, which was not unusual; there had been a lot of unseasonable rain and tonight a gale was definitely blowing. The rain sounded like gunfire as it hit the hospital and the roads surrounding it. The rush of the ward seemed to fade as I made my way to my new patients. They were clutching each other, the boy trying to comfort his twin sister as her eyes darted around, clearly terrified and unaware of her surroundings. They couldn't have been more than 2. I stood before them and smiled my most comforting 'don't worry I'm a doctor and I know what I'm doing' smile. They were beautiful with their smooth caramel skin and big brown eyes, and I fell in love. I knelt down to their level.

"Hello, I'm Dr Cullen. Can you tell me your names and how old you are?" I asked them quietly with an encouraging smile. The boy looked at me and released his sister until they were just holding hands. I hoped this was because he trusted me.

"Nate, my sister Naomi", he said brokenly in his cute voice. He had a slight lisp too, he was just so adorable. '2!' he said proudly. His sister looked intently at me and stuck her little thumb into her mouth.

"Nice to meet you two", I said and shook each of their hands, earning a little chuckle from them. "Can I take a look at you?" They nodded and let me pick them up and sit them on a bed. I did a quick but thorough examination of them and noted that they were both physically fine. As I was finishing their charts another doctor came in to take over as my shift was ending. She approached them with a smile but Naomi let out an ear-shattering scream and buried her face in her brothers chest.

"What baby, what's wrong"' I asked her. My long dead heart ached when she reached for me and I swear it began to beat when she snuggled into my chest and quieted. I knew I'd never let them go.

"Where are their parents?" I asked the other doctor who quietly informed me of their deaths due to the injuries from the accident. "But what will happen to the children?" I wondered, cradling the head of the girl and going to sit by the boy who climbed onto my lap.

"They'll go to a foster home I expect, possibly not even together", she said sadly. The pain and horror I felt sealed it for me. They would be my children.

I called Esme to discuss bringing two human children into our home. We were currently living in busy London with our 5 adopted children Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward.

"Hello my love" I said when she answered, smiling at the sleeping forms of the children in my office, "I must discuss something with you."

"Alice already told me!" she said, excitement showing in her voice. "Will you be home soon dear?"

"I have no idea how to get them there, I have no seats with me and I don't want to endanger their lives."

"Of course not, I've already sent Edward with two car seats for you. He should arrive any second."

"Thanks you mi amore( _my love_ ), I shall see you soon, and you can meet the new additions to the Cullen clan. Io ti amo( _I love you_ )." As I put the phone down Edward entered my office, dripping rain and grinning from ear to ear. His eyes found the sleeping babies and I could practically see the love pouring from him. He carried Nate and I carried Naomi to my Mercedes. He'd already strapped the seats in and so we carefully put the babies into them, being as gentle as possible as to not wake them. I knew tomorrow would bring the paperwork required to legally adopt them but as a well-regarded doctor and an experienced adoptive parent the hospital board allowed me to take them home to get them settled. Edward got into the passenger seat which explained why he was so wet – he must have run carrying the seats. I drove as fast as I dared eager to get home but equally eager to protect my babies. We arrived at our quiet country home in 20 minutes and I heard my family rush to the lounge so they could meet the children. Nate and Naomi began to stir as Edward and I took them from their seats. Nate woke up and began to panic until he saw Edward carrying him. He smiled and put his hand on Edwards face, exploring it. Edward chuckled and carried him up the steps towards his new family.

 **Esme's POV**

I hadn't felt this much excitement in this house for at least 6 decades. The whole place was buzzing, we couldn't wait for the babies to arrive. I had sent Edward and Alice out with instructions to purchase what we needed for two toddlers. Edward had then run to the hospital with the seats and Alice had come straight home with the rest of the purchases so we could start preparing for the new additions to the Cullen clan. Emmett was upstairs snapping together furniture that they would need; cribs and nappy changing stations. Alice and Rose were decorating and stocking the room with nappies, toys, blankets, mobiles and everything else Alice had found in the children store. Jasper had left to hunt; he had much more control than he gave himself credit for but he was worried and he didn't want to hurt his new siblings so I didn't argue. I was in the kitchen filling the cupboards with follow-on milk and vitamins for babies as well as basic but nutritious foods. I was finally using the fridge which I only put in for decorative purposes.

The whole house stopped when we heard the car making its way up the drive. The babies were here! I heard Jasper rush back through the fields around our house and everyone gathered in the lounge. We watched through the glass as Edward and Carlisle collected the children from their seats in the back. If my heart could beat it would be pounding. I saw the boy studying Edward and watched my husband cradle the baby girl as they made their way up the steps to the front door…

 **Alice's POV**

I couldn't wait any longer! Why was it taking so long to get up the steps?! I rushed to the door and flung it open; the swift action and noise startled the baby boy. I felt guilty as I looked around anxiously but relaxed as he smiled at me. Edward glared at me but I just smiled sweetly back at him and took Nate from him. He let me cuddle him for a while before I felt Esme come up behind me. I passed him over to her and watched as he fell in love with his new mum. It was beautiful to see and I could see Jasper from the corner of my eye becoming slightly overwhelmed by the vast feelings of love in the room. My dad went and stood by my mum, each holding their youngest children and I swore I could feel my heart expanding.

 **Carlisle's POV**

Naomi was beginning to wake up. I could feel her stirring in my arms and counted the seconds before those beautiful brown eyes bore into mine. I got to 37 when her little body stretched in my arms and she blinked her eyes open. I lifted her so she could see everyone around her and she tentatively put her thumb into her mouth.

"She's so cute!" I heard Alice and Rose squeal in unison. Her eyes fell on Jasper and she reached her arms out to him. I knew that out of all of my children he would be the most cautious but I watched as his resolve wavered then crumbled at the sight of my little daughter. He walked towards her and gathered her up into his arms. She laughed and put her hands in his golden hair. I know Jasper was the empath but even without his ability I sure felt the love radiating off him.

We stayed in the lounge for about an hour, with each individual playing with the children and falling in love with them. They even argued over who changed the nappies! It wasn't until they started to yawn that we realised maybe it was getting late. I picked up my son whilst Esme picked up our daughter and we walked up the stairs at a gentle human pace. I entered the previously empty guest room and discovered everything the twins would need. I looked towards Esme with a raised eyebrow and she sheepishly smiled back as she lay Naomi down onto one of the two changing mats and began quickly but carefully taking off her clothes with me following suit. Alice had found these cute little matching onesies, one in blue and one in pink. We made sure their nappies were clean and dry before changing their clothes and gently putting them in their own cribs. They each had their own blankets and they quietly snuggled down into their cribs and drifted off to sleep to the sound of Esme humming them a lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Looking To The Future

 **A/N; I couldn't wait to post another chapter so I got right to it! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any related character, just Nate and Naomi.**

 **Edward's POV**

I listened to the breathing of my new siblings as they slept while watching their dreams. They were a swirl of vibrant colours and I smiled as each of their minds filled with images of us, their new family. I wasn't paying attention to everyone else's thoughts which is why Alice's vision hit me like a freight train only seconds before there was an ear-piercing scream and the beautiful colours were gone. Nate was dreaming of pain and through his thoughts I could feel it; the hunger. Naomi was dreaming of darkness and loneliness. My new siblings were having nightmares! What kind of toddler has seen enough to make them have nightmares?! I got up and sprinted to their room, with Carlisle and Esme ahead of me and Jasper and Alice at me heels. When we reached the room they were already being held and comforted by their parents while Jasper began sending waves of calm and happiness into the room.

"They've been mistreated." I told them as everyone gasped in horror and disgust. I thought back over what I saw and I felt Jasper judging the emotions that I experienced through their dreams.

"What did you see Edward?" Carlisle looked at me waiting for my answer.

"It was more of a feeling. You didn't find any signs of abuse on them?"

"No, I mean they're a little small for their age."

I nodded. "Nate, he was dreaming of pain and hunger. They didn't feed him often enough, but just often enough for him to seem like he was a nourished child. Naomi… They left her in the darkness, she was dreaming of loneliness, of how it felt to be alone. They kept them separate, maybe if they slept in the same crib they'd comfort each other."

My family stood in silence, the only movement came from the gentle and constant rocking of Carlisle and Esme's bodies as they tried to soothe the twins. Though they didn't speak I could hear the outrage in their minds, their anger so concentrated that they couldn't form coherent words. Jasper was overwhelmed with the amount of protective and angry feelings in the room. Alice laid her han on his shoulder to help him focus so he could calm us. I felt the artificial calm and tried to succumb to it, though I knew I would've killed their 'parents' if they weren't already dead.

Gradually the atmosphere in the room calmed. I kissed the forehead of Naomi then Nate and my family followed suit. They were placed together in one of the cribs and they immediately rolled over and tangled themselves together. They simultaneously put their thumbs in their mouths and their colourful dreams continued. My family slowly left and resumed their previous activities but their thoughts remained with the sleeping babies. Jasper and I were left alone watching the twins breathe steadily. I couldn't focus on anything other than them though so I decided to stay and watch over them.

 _Edward,_ Alice thought, _Edward they're fine. I don't see any more nightmares tonight. You can leave them._

Alice was never wrong. Although I knew this I couldn't bear to leave and so I settled myself down for a long night.

 **Alice's POV**

 _Edward,_ Alice thought, _Edward they're fine. I don't see any more nightmares tonight. You can leave them._

I sighed and relaxed back into the soft cushions of the sofa. We all loved the twins but Edward and Jasper seemed to be drawn to them. The twins were taken by them instantly and as much as I loved that Jasper trusted his self-control enough to be around them I wished he wouldn't. I had never really thought about my immortality before. It was just the way it was; I was a vampire and I couldn't change it. We all knew it was Rose that wanted children more than anything and it was Emmett who wished he could give them to her. But when I saw Jasper interacting with that precious baby girl I wanted to give that to him. I wanted to be able to carry his child and give him a baby boy or girl. Maybe one of each. As I made my decision the future changed and of course I saw it. The future I saw both excited and frightened me. Jasper and I would have a family and so would Rose and Emmett. I felt venom sting my eyes and a lone tear fell. I would not let anyone else's decision change my future.

 **A/N; I have a few ideas but I genuinely have no idea where this story will go. I know that this chapter was basically Edward but I feel like he is a great POV to write from considering he can read everyone's minds. Any ideas or questions are welcome in the review section! And I've decided as college starts again tomorrow (I'm a Brit) I'll try and update at least once a fortnight! I've started the 3** **rd** **chapter and I'm sorry that this one isn't very long but I have an essay to write for tomorrow! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Discoveries

 **A/N; Soo I'm back! I'm really enjoying this fic, I literally can't stop writing. I can see myself writing this instead of revising for my exams! As always read, review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight, that honour lies with Stephanie Meyer. Lucky for some.**

 **Jasper's POV**

I sat silently next to Edward till dawn, focusing on the emotions of my little brother and sister. They were peaceful and I was grateful for it. But due to the lack of stimulation from their feelings my own thoughts and feelings ran away with me. I remembered the way I felt when Naomi reached for me earlier. The way she sought comfort from me. A vampire who had slaughtered more than he could count in the time before he met his true family. I had been alive for 172 years and they were by far the best thing that had happened to me. My self-control was definitely better than it was but it still didn't rival Carlisles or Edwards. They still believed in me after all the mistakes I had made.

But then there were these babies. They need us, they relied on us and the feeling I got from that knowledge… It was something I had felt before as an empath but not for myself. The feeling was empowering and terrifying at the same time. It was…

"Fatherly love."

I looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged at me sheepishly and I felt his guilt. He was listening to my thoughts. _Is that what this is?_ I directed the question at Edward and to myself. It was true, I had felt it before through someone else. It must have been through Carlisle; I knew the way he felt about us.

"Alice is worrying." My head shot up at the quiet whisper that I only heard because I was sat with him. _What is she worrying about?_ I thought in panic. Was something wrong with the babies? Had she seen danger waiting for them in the future?

"There's nothing wrong with the babies Jazz." I felt the amusement coming off Edward and caught him rolling his eyes at my thoughts. _What then?_

"She's thinking about how she can never give you children and she's angry at herself for not realising sooner that you want to be a father." I frowned. How could Alice have known that I would love to have a child when I didn't know myself? I allowed myself to daydream about being a father to a little boy or girl. I thought about their first steps, words, and their first day of school. Every day that I could love and nurture the baby into a child that would become an adult. I longed for it. _Could it ever happen?_ I directed at Edward. _Maybe Alice could see a future because of my decision. Maybe..._

"She did see Jazz, she did." My cold, long dead vampire heart felt like it would jump out of my chest at his words.

 **Emmett's POV**

I knew having the babies around stirred up feelings in Rose. Hell they stirred up feelings in me! As easy-going and childish as I am, I love my wife and I want to make her happy. And secretly I also longed for what we couldn't have. I just didn't express it because it would make things worse. I know my wife, beneath that hard exterior she was a soft, emotional woman and knowing that her husband also wanted children would tear her to shreds. So when the babies went back to bed I decided to take her hunting. There were no bears around here, but there were deer. We set off into the night side by side, making sure to stick to the wild forest and stay hidden from humans. When we reached the right part of the forest I stopped and allowed my senses to take over.

And that's when I smelt it. The scent of human blood.

It smelled like strawberries. I lost control of my senses and ran in the direction of the delicious smell. I knew Rose had smelled it too and was trying to catch me before I sunk my teeth into the unsuspecting human. As I approached I let my hearing sharpen and listened intently. What I heard brought me to a complete stand standstill. There were two heartbeats.

I looked towards Rose and saw that she had heard it too. She was worried. The amount of blood I could smell was a dangerous amount to be lost. The human must be dying. She clutched my hand and we both held our breath before approaching. In the middle of a clearing lay a beautiful woman who was clearly heavily pregnant. She lay unmoving, close to death. Her abdomen was uncovered and covered in bruises. We slowly approached and watched with morbid fascination as her baby bump began to stretch out more. A tear slowly started to form horizontally along the middle of her stomach. I sprinted forward with Rose, trying to make sense of the horrific scene in front of me. And then, before our eyes a small hand came through the uneven incision. The woman, momentarily gained consciousness due to the pain and made eye contact with Rose.

"Save him." She whispered before her heart gave up. I watched as the life drained from her body. Rose was frozen for a split second before getting to work. She made the incision larger and reached into the woman's abdomen. I turned away as she made more incisions and pulled the baby from his dead mother's womb. But I heard his odd heart and I had to see him for myself. He had blue eyes, dimples and a head full of dark curly hair. When he looked at me I was smitten. I looked at Rose and knew that this was it. We were parents.

 **Rosalie's POV**

I cradled the little boy as Emmett and I strolled back to the house at a human pace. Emmett had taken off the jacket he didn't actually need and we'd wrapped him in it. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him and I knew Emmett felt the same. He snuggled closer to me and I worried about feeding a new born, though he was rather large and sturdy for a baby that was born 10 minutes earlier. He found my cold chest and I shifted him so his head was on my shoulder. He nuzzled closer to my neck and I was enjoying the feeling of his little body pressed against mine. Just as I was wondering about his high temperature and erratic heartbeat I felt a sharp pain at my neck. I pulled the baby back and Emmett took him from me. I put my hand to my neck and made eye contact with Emmett.

Only vampire venom could hurt like this did. I shot a worried look at my baby before my knees buckled with the pain of the venom. Emmett supported the baby with one hand and caught me with the other, looking at me with worried eyes.

"How?" I asked him before the pain overwhelmed me and I passed out.

 **A/N; So what do you all think? I didn't name the baby boy from this chapter as I wanted your help! Possible names for this new baby boy in the review section! First and middle names of course. I also thought it was only fair that Rosalie and Emmett got their opportunity to be parents before Alice and Jasper considering they've wanted a baby for longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; The New Addition.

 **A/N; So here's the new chapter. I wonder what's going to happen next. I kinda just chose his name because I love it and it goes well haha.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own the Twilight series. Unfortunately. I'd be so rich and I wouldn't need to go to college.**

 **Emmett;s POV**

My sons wailing brought me back to the present. I was stood in a forest clutching my new born baby with one hand and my unconscious soul mate in the other. Shit! I quickly quietened my son and adjusted my hold on him so he was cradled by my left arm. He snuggled against my chest and started snoring gently. I hoisted Rose over my right shoulder and ran as quickly as possible without startling my son awake. As I got closer I began calling to Edward with my mind. I told him about Rose being hurt and soon enough I heard someone running towards me. Carlisle approached me and stopped in his tracks when he noticed the little baby in my arms. He raised his eyebrow as he heard the child's unusual heartbeat but continued his sprint to check over Rose.

"What happened to her?" He asked me whilst quickly checking her over.

"The baby. He bit her." As I said 'the baby' I realised we hadn't even named him yet. Carlisle looked at me with surprise and I quickly recounted the past half an hour to him. As I was telling him part of my brain focused on baby names to discuss with Rose later.

"But only venom can incapacitate a vampire. And you said you watched him be delivered. This is an anomaly." Carlisle looked deep in thought before he brought himself back to the present. He lowered his head and began to suck the venom out of Rose's throat. When he had finished he scooped her up and we began running at a human sprint towards the house. As we ran I gazed down at my sleeping son and wondered what he was.

 **Rosalie's POV**

When I woke up the first thing I saw was the face of my father. I panicked, turning my head to catch a glimpse of my little family. What I saw melted my stone heart. Emmett was running alongside Carlisle, carrying our son and watching him sleep. I smiled and relaxed into my dad's arms and decided to enjoy the ride.

We soon arrived at the house and Carlisle slowly lowered me to my feet. As soon as I was firmly on the ground I went immediately to Emmett's side so I could look at our baby. Carlisle indicated to us that we needed to come inside.

"Everyone to the family room now please." Carlisle called in a clear but quiet tone that we knew everyone would hear. I heard all of my siblings and my mother approach and waited with anticipation. I knew that my son was unusual, perhaps even unique and we needed to discuss it. But at that moment all I wanted to do was watch him sleep. As the steps of the family got closer he stirred and woke up slowly, stretching his little arms and legs and giving a little yawn that had Emmett chuckling.

I heard my family enter the room and share a collective gasp. I wondered why Alice hadn't seen this happening when Emmett and I made our decision to keep our son. Alice was the first to speak.

"What is it?" She asked in wonder. My haunches rose at her use of the word "it". He was my baby, not an it! I saw Jasper look at me worriedly and I felt the artificial calm wash over me but it wasn't enough. I growled at Alice and crouched into a fight stance.

" _He_ is my son!" I spat at her, my anger crackling in the air around us. Alice looked at me in shock and nodded apologetically.

"I'm sorry Rose I didn't mean to offend you. He's just… different. I can't see his future at all. It's unnerving."

I straightened from my crouch, allowing Jasper to calm me, and walked back to my husband and son.

"Edward can you see his thoughts?" I asked without looking up from my son.

"Yes, they are very similar to the twins. They're just colours and images of your face and Emmett's." My heart swelled at his words and I took my son from Emmett.

"We're going to have to research this." I wasn't even listening anymore. Emmett wrapped his arm around me and we smiled and cooed at our son. Our family gave us some space with our child while they discussed what they were going to do and how they were going to research. Esme said something about going out to buy formula for us.

We made our way to the sofa and settled down as a family.

"We have to name him you know. I was thinking about it earlier." Emmett trailed off and I knew he had found a name that he liked.

"Tell me then?" He looked at me quizzically and I smirked back. "I know you have a name in mind Emmett."

"Well… I like Christopher." Christopher. Yes it was perfect for him. I smiled.

"Hello Christopher." I directed at my baby and he grinned back at me. Wait. He smiled! I looked at Emmett in surprise. Babies didn't smile until they were a few months old at the earliest. Our baby was something else.

"Christopher Emmett Carlisle Cullen." I whispered. Emmett looked at me and smiled softly. I heard Carlisle gasp and within a second he was in the room with us and pulling Christopher and I into a gentle hug. When he pulled back he was crying venom tears. He hugged Emmett too and gently took Christopher from me. My son would be loved.

 **Edward's POV**

I had a few worries about Rosalie and Emmett's son that I hadn't voiced to anyone else. They were al worried about what he was, his health etc. I worried about the Volturi. Double now, considering we were also raising a new born who knew what as well as a set of human twins. He was beautiful though, and he kinda looked like Emmett too, though of course that was impossible. Vampires couldn't have children. As I was thinking about this I tuned into the thoughts of my family. Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle were with little Christopher; they were all thinking about how beautiful he was. Jasper was trying to control the amount of love and protective feelings that he was surrounded with. Alice was trying to see Christopher's future. As she was searching the future she was hit by a vision that I almost missed. There was a hauntingly beautiful woman here. She had long chocolate coloured curls that fell down her back. She had the same rich chocolate coloured eyes and soft features. Her skin was pale and she was powerful but definitely not a vampire. And she was killing my brother. I was filled with outrage. No! No one would touch Emmett or any of my family. I will kill her before she touched a curly hair on his head!

 **A/N; Soo what do you think of his name? I know I didn't really give anyone a chance to help me with it but I love it so no regrets! As always read review and enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; Nate and Naomi Cullen

 **A/N; Sorry about the delay, I've been worked to the bone with trying to keep up with my work as well as university applications. So stressful. I've also been reading to get a few ideas and so now I basically know how I'm going to incorporate characters from the series we all know and love. I also kinda feel bad that I've not mentioned the twins at all in the last chapter; it's only been a day over the space of 4 chapters! What was I thinking? As always I do not own these characters, only the twins and the cute hybrid baby. Anyway, on with the story…**

 **Carlisle's POV;**

It had been an eventful 24 hours. In the space of a day Esme and I had gained another son and daughter as well as a grandson. Oh and our grandson was nothing like anything we'd experienced before. The sun was rising when I realised that the social worker would be coming at 9.30am with her endless paperwork so we could legally adopt the twins. Shit.

"Rose, Emmett, is Christopher due a nap anytime soon?" I asked them. They looked quizzically at me but Christopher answered my question with a big yawn. Within a few minutes he was fast asleep nestled against his father's chest.

"The social worker should be here in 20 minutes and I think she'll be hesitant to let us adopt the twins if there is another small child in the house. Especially one who isn't human." I looked at them pointedly and they nodded.

"The second crib that was bought for the twins is free, they'd much rather sleep together. You can move it into your room if you would rather."

Rosalie took Christopher from Emmett who immediately rose up and raced up the stairs to collect the crib. Rose followed more slowly, taking in every inch of her sons sleeping form. I smiled after her and rushed around the living room and kitchen at vampire speed, clearing up the mess created in the whirlwind that was this morning. I still couldn't believe how much my family had grown in such a short time. I had heard the twins wake up earlier but I knew that Edward and Jasper would take care of it and sure enough, I heard my sons approaching carrying the freshly changed and clothed twins. When they saw me they squirmed in their brothers arms and as soon as their little sock-clad feet were on the floor their legs were propelling them forward towards me. I chuckled and knelt down so when they reached me they were able to throw their arms around my neck. I cuddled them close to me and stood. I heard Esme walk into the room and heard her happy sigh. As I turned to smile at her she whipped her phone out and snapped a quick picture of the twins and I. I raised my eyebrow and she shrugged.

"I want to capture every moment that they're here with us." She said sheepishly. If vampires could blush she would be bright red. I chuckled at my wife and walked over to her. As we approached Naomi turned and reached for her mother, who gladly cuddled her to her chest and kissed her head. My heart swelled with the force of my love for my huge family. I wouldn't change a thing about it.

 **Esme's POV**

When the social worker arrived we were waiting for her. Rosalie and Emmett had put Christopher down for a nap upstairs and were using their heightened hearing to listen out for him; if he woke up at any point during the meeting we planned that Rose would excuse herself quickly and tend to her son. We all heard her approach and shuffled a little in our seats, making our postures more like that of humans.

Nate was sat on my lap while Naomi sat with Carlisle. She was obviously already a daddy's girl and it was so cute. They both had sippy cups full of milk in their hands and both were taking a long drink from them when we heard the social worker knock on the door. She was a firm looking woman, with sharp features that were accentuated by the very tight bun she had styled her hair in. She was wearing an equally sharp trouser suit and sensible court shoes. I bet Alice was secretly analysing her clothes and what she'd put her in if she gave her a makeover. As Edward went to answer the door I turned my head to Jasper.

"Jasper, please monitor her emotions for me? And Edward, monitor her thoughts? Just let me know what she's thinking and feeling every now and then, quietly so she doesn't hear us." They both nodded and Edward left the room. We all heard him open the door, welcome her politely into the house and show her into the living room. I felt a surge of motherly pride towards my son; he was such a gentleman. I saw Edward roll his eyes at my thoughts and smiled. I watched as the shock registered on her face when she looked around the room at my family. When she made eye-contact with Carlisle her cheeks stained red and she smiled slightly seductively at my husband. I felt my anger sharp and strong and only my hold on my son kept me from getting up and ripping her head off. Jasper sent me a wave of calm and Carlisle, much to his credit, looked very uncomfortable. Nate turned in my lap so he was facing me and smiled up at me. His little fingers found my caramel hued hair and started playing with it gently.

I focused my attention on the social worker whose eyes still hadn't left my husband. I cleared my throat loudly which drew her eyes from my soul mate and onto me. Carlisle smiled at me gratefully.

"Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen; this is my wife Esme, and our children, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." She nodded and gazed at him but he was distracted by our daughter who had started playing with his fingers.

"Do you have any questions for us or can we just get on with making the twins a part of our family?" I asked her, becoming increasingly annoyed with her interest in my husband.

"She's feeling very lustful Mum." Jasper directed at me under his breath. Yeah well that didn't take a rocket scientist.

"You don't want to know what she's thinking either Mum." I turned my head slightly to see Edward looking disgusted. My anger started to bubble again but my question seemed to draw her attention. I rearranged my face to one of friendliness though I wanted to rip her head off. He's my husband, only I can look at him lustfully. As I thought this Carlisle reached for my hand with the one that wasn't tangled with Naomi's and smiled lovingly at me.

"Ugh gross Mum. I don't need to feel the love and lust pouring off you and Dad. I am your kid after all." Jasper looked more disgusted than Edward and I felt amusement consume me. I bit back a laugh as I turned my attention towards the social worker who was so dazzled by my husband she hadn't even told us her name yet.

"Oh yes. Of course. Yes." She said, looking rather flustered. She composed herself and looked directly at me. "You have a large family Mrs Cullen, do you really believe you can handle the 5 children you have already regardless of the twins." The bite was evident in her voice I felt my eyebrow rise at the jealousy and disdain present in her voice. She was questioning my parenting skills because she fancies my husband? I took a silent, calming breath before fixing her with a sickly sweet smile. _Kill the bitch with kindness before you kill her literally._ Edward snorted.

"Well miss..." I trailed off, waiting for her to give me her name. As I hoped she blushed scarlet with embarrassment and muttered "Anderson" haughtily.

"Well Miss Anderson, as you can see my children are teenagers and so are very independent and don't need me very much at all. I would definitely be able to dedicate all of my time to these children. Also as you eloquently pointed out earlier I do have _five_ children and so, I have plenty of helping hands if I should so need them." I pointedly emphasised a few words and narrowed my eyes at the woman. She really was quite distasteful.

"Are your other children willing to help out if necessary? Do they even want more siblings?" She asked, clearly trying to find something wrong with our family. I silently fumed behind my sweet smile and friendly tone.

"Well they are in the room with us, why not ask them directly?" I asked her sweetly, squeezing Carlisle's hand within my own tighter than usual. She flushed, nodded and had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"Damn Mum, she's going to feel that burn for a decade at least." Emmett chuckled under his breath whilst my other children hid their smirks. I glanced up at my husband who was smiling, clearly amused by my words.

"How do you all feel about having more siblings? A brother and sister that are incredibly young and will be dependent on you and your parents?"

"Of course!" Edward looked indignant at her question and the others nodded violently.

"Why wouldn't we want the twins around? We love them." Everyone turned to watch as Naomi tried to put Carlisle's fingers into her mouth and chuckled when he turned lifted her against his chest to distract her. She looked at him with her brown expressive eyes then planted a wet kiss right on his cheek. It was so sweet it made my chest ache and the look of wonder and happiness on Carlisle's face made it even sweeter. Nate wrapped his little arms around my neck as much as he could and I lifted him so he could rest his head against my shoulder.

"Please, you have to see how much we love them." Carlisle said, his voice thick with emotion. I looked towards Miss Anderson who seemed touched by the scene. _I'm just going to ignore the way you're looking at my husband bitch. But only for the sake of my little ones, I don't want them to see their mummy kill anyone._ Edward started laughing but quickly passed it off as a cough. Everyone except me looked at him quizzically.

"I'll tell you all later." He muttered. Miss Anderson seemed startled by my sons sudden 'coughing fit' but soon regained her composure.

"Well then, it's settled. All that needs to be done now is the paperwork."

I turned to Carlisle, my little son asleep on my shoulder and my daughter cradled against her fathers chest and smiled.

Finally.

 **A/N; So what do you guys think? Are you ready for the drama that will accompany Rosalie and Emmett adopting a hybrid baby? Though they don't know that yet. I'm so excited to show you guys my ideas for the story! I hope you love reading it as much as I love writing it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; A Hybrid Baby

 **A/N; Soo instead of starting on my weekend homework I'm going to continue with the story. Enjoy and review guys!**

 **Esme's POV**

It had been a week since we'd finalised the adoption and things in the house were tense. Christopher was growing abnormally fast, he already had teeth and was almost able to sit up on his own. Of course Rosalie and Emmett were panicked – we all were. We loved that little boy. When we realised the speed of his growth the research was stepped up and taken seriously. Whatever free time we had was spent researching the baby. But because we had no idea what he was, it was proving to be a little difficult.

"Mama!" I heard the scream and raced towards the adjacent room. I had left 30 seconds ago to get Naomi more milk and she was screaming? I entered the room and saw Naomi crying while Nate stood beside her with his 'What, I didn't do anything Mum' look. I shook my head and approached Naomi, who raised her arms towards me when I got closer to her. I picked her up and cradled her to me, whilst giving my son a stern look. I felt slightly guilty; if I hadn't been concentrating so hard on Christopher maybe I would have heard what was going on.

"Shh baby, shh it's okay. What happened?" I asked her, trying to soothe her with the gentle rocking of my body as well as my soft voice.

"Toy!" she wailed, and put her face against my shoulder. I turned to look at Nate who sheepishly gave me the toy he'd taken from his sister.

"Nathaniel Carlisle Cullen why did you take this from your sister?" I said in the most stern voice I could manage. He looked up at me and I felt my resolve wavering. He was too beautiful.

"I sorry Mummy." Aw shit. Why is he just so cute!

"Apologise to your little sister, now." My voice was a lot softer than I intended it to be and I internally shook my head at myself. These children already had me wrapped around their tiny little fingers. The twins were still making up when my children came in from school. Only Edward, Alice and Jasper went today due to the scary prospect of Christopher's growth. I covered for Rose and Emmett, they'd done high school enough times and besides it was so close to the Christmas holidays. As always, Edward and Jasper were barely through the door before they were charged at by the twins. It warmed my heart to see how close they were to their older brothers. Before they went to the boys however they both ran for Alice and each planted a wet kiss on her cheeks when she picked them up. Jasper took Naomi and Edward took Nate. The twins had taken an instant liking to their brothers and I usually found them in the specific pairing s of Jasper and Naomi and Edward and Nate.

I chose this time to go and check on my other children. Rose and Emmett where upstairs with their son and I wanted to offer comfort to them. They were still my babies after all.

 **Carlisle's POV**

I was on my 'lunch' break at the hospital so I decided to do some research with an old book I had found in the mythical section of the library. I was skimming through the book at vampire speed when I came across a passage. It read:

 _His human mate had known what he was and loved him anyway. They took refuge in the forest of the Amazon, where he wouldn't be hunted so that they could be together. The girl wanted to experience physical love and so he obliged her, as he found he couldn't deny her anything. They were happy. But she became pregnant with the vampire's baby and despite the strength of her child breaking her body she loved it unconditionally. Her mate found it hard to accept the pregnancy as he watched his spawn destroy the woman he loved. When the time came for the baby to be born he ripped himself from his mother's womb. The baby had a strange heart, his mother's green eyes and the ability to eat human food as well as blood. His father tried to save his mate but she died in his arms. He tried to care for the baby but unable to live without his mate he abandoned his son and revealed himself to the tribe that were hunting him. His son was left alone._

I couldn't believe it. Christopher was half vampire. But… I couldn't just say it, I needed proof. I hastily stole a blood bag from the hospitals stash and hid it within my medical bag.

***  
When I made it home I breezed past Esme and my children without a hello. Of course they all followed me, with Jasper and Edward holding the twins. I couldn't let them come; their self-control was not as refined as mine. I turned to them, bringing everyone to a halt.

I think I know what the baby is, but it requires an experiment that I don't think you guys can handle. I will not risk it with my human children around." _Please Edward,_ I added silently, _it involves human blood._ Edward nodded and Jasper sensed the urgency and so they both went back to the living room to resume playing with the twins before they went to bed. Alice realised my intentions when I had made my decision and had remained downstairs, knowing that nothing bad would happen and that the boys would come back down anyway. That just left my beautiful wife standing with me.

"Esme I-"She cut me off by pressing her lips to mine.

"We are a unit. You're not doing this without me." I nodded and headed up to Rosalie and Emmett's room. They lay on their sides in their bed, facing each other. Christopher was snuggled between them and was currently laughing as his dad played peek-a-boo with him. They looked up as I knocked and entered the room. I gestured that they should follow me, which they did after Emmett had scooped Christopher up into his arms.

"Put a coat on him, we're going to the woods."

 **Rosalie's POV**

"Put a coat on him, we're going to the woods." Why? I trusted Carlisle; he loved Christopher and would never hurt his grandchild. I was just confused. Nevertheless I pulled out a coat for Christopher and we followed Carlisle into the woods. We went to the clearing that we found Christopher in before Carlisle told us what was going on. He told me about what he had found in the book, his theories and that he wanted to test it. He pulled out a blood bag from the hospital and Esme, Emmett and I all held our breath as he split it open slightly. My son turned his head towards the scent of the blood and when Carlisle gave him the bag he brought it to his lips and drank the entire thing. I looked at Emmett in shock.

Our baby was a vampire.

 **A/N; I know this one is a bit short and please let me know if you think it's a little rushed it's just that I really wanted to get the truth out about Christopher so I can get onto my plot for the story! Please review guys, it makes my day when you do. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; I forgot my disclaimer! But everyone knows I don't own twilight :(**

Chapter 7; Brown-Eyed Girl

 **Edward's POV**

I could still hear their thoughts in the meadow if I concentrated hard so I started eavesdropping. Emmett was so shocked it seemed he couldn't form a coherent thought. Carlisle was congratulating himself on being right with his theory. Esme was confused. And then there was Rose. _My baby is a vampire._ Wait what? The baby was a vampire? But what about the twins? And how was it even possible to-

I was pulled out my thoughts when my brother turned in my lap, his truck forgotten on the hardwood floor in front of us.

"Dward?" He said, putting his little hands on my cheeks. I smiled at his attempt to say my name.

"Yes baby?" He frowned at me.

"I not baby!" He said indignantly. I chuckled.

"Sorry. What's up Nate?"

"I hungry." Oh shit. I looked at Jasper, slightly panicked. Neither of us could cook and I'm pretty sure I could burn water.

"Alice!" I yelled. _No Edward, you know I can't cook either. Just because I'm a girl you sexist pig._ I laughed at my sister and rolled my eyes. Fine - time for plan B. I picked up my phone from the coffee table and started searching for pizza places near here. Nate reached for the smartphone and once I found a number I gave it to him. I sat Nate on the floor and he crawled over to Jasper and Naomi. They were playing with a huge pink princess castle. It amused me to no end to watch Jasper play dolls with his sister. Jasper threw me his phone without looking up from his Barbie afternoon tea set up. I smirked and dialled the number. _Esme is going to kill you._ Wow thanks Alice.

 **Esme's POV**

After an hour we started making our way back to the house. It would take us about 20 minutes at the same pace as a human jog. We knew from experience that Christopher didn't mind vampire speed when he was asleep but he cried when he was awake. We walked slowly for a few minutes so that Rose could rock him to sleep and as soon as his blue eyes closed and he nestled into her chest we started running.

I started thinking about the twins while we ran. We'd been gone for at least an hour and a half, maybe even 2 hours. Shit, the babies would be starving! I felt slightly guilty at demanding to accompany my husband without leaving anything for the kids. I mean none of my children could cook, though it was comical to imagine Edward, Alice and Jasper in the kitchen attempting it. As we got closer to the house I smelled something wafting from it. _Edward Cullen if what I can smell is indeed what I think it is, it better not be._ My anger bubbled and I rushed into the house to find Nate and Naomi sat in the laps of their brothers. A pizza box was on the floor in front of them and they each had a slice on a plastic plate. Edward looked sheepish and apologetic and I felt some of my anger ebb away slightly as Jasper calmed me down.

"Mum please, you know we can't cook and they were really hungry. I didn't know what else to do." Edward gave me an 'I'm so sorry Mum' look that he knew would melt my anger away. I growled with frustration and started to walk towards my study so I could calm down when Nate and Naomi called me back with a chorus of "Mama! Daddy!" My frustration faded away and my heart swelled as I watched them discard their plates and get off their brothers laps to come to Carlisle and I. He was closer so they went to him. He scooped them up and brought them to me so that we could share a hug.

"Daddy?" Naomi looked at her Dad slightly sleepily.

"Yes baby?"

"I tired."

We all chuckled at her and Carlisle started to take them both upstairs.

"Daddy?" This time Nate got his attention.

"Yes baby?"

"I not a baby Daddy!" We all laughed at his indignation. "Bath please."

"Okay Son." The twins smiled and laid their heads on each of Carlisle's shoulders. I quickly whipped out my phone and took a picture. Everyone rolled their eyes at me and Carlisle started to laugh.

 **Carlisle's POV**

I took my children up to the large en suite bathroom just off mine and Esme's bedroom. I was glad for the distraction of bathing my children as the half vampire nature of my grandson worried me. I had no idea how aware he was of his surroundings but the legends said that he would have the strength, speed and agility of a vampire. My babies would be no match for him. Edward heard my thoughts and Jasper felt my emotions and I heard them both race up the stairs towards me. I busied myself with running the bath for my children, and adding the organic bath soap that Esme loved so much. Edward and Jasper helped the twins shed their clothes and nappies and soon they were happily splashing in the water.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered it so quietly that only my sons could hear me. I had heard Edward quickly informing Jasper of the situation with the twins whilst I had tried to distract myself with the bath. They both seemed at a loss but Jasper sent me calm waves anyway. I hated that I wasn't being the strong pillar and father figure I usually was. I just didn't know how to handle the situation. I was a failure at being a father.

Edward growled angrily at my thoughts and Jasper concentrated on my emotions.

"Dad, why are you so ashamed?" Jasper looked distraught and came over to hug me. I was surprised at my son; while I knew he loved me like his father he wasn't really into physical declarations of his feelings. His ability's potency increased with physical touch and he used it to his advantage but I think what he really needed was physical comfort from his father. Too bad I was a shit father.

Edwards anger burst at my thoughts and before I knew it Edward had pushed Jasper aside and was fiercely hugging me. I felt the venom tears on my neck and felt more ashamed to have driven my son to this.

"I love you Dad. You're the only man who understands me properly. Please, stop beating yourself up. Please. I can't take hearing more of your thoughts. Please Dad." My heart broke at Edwards words and I hugged him back as tight as I could without hurting him. I was thankful that the twins were entertained by their bath toys and the bubbles. I pulled Jasper to me as well. It wouldn't do them any good to see their father clinging to two of his sons whilst crying silently.

"Family meeting as soon as the twins and Christopher are in bed" I said at a normal volume that I knew everyone would hear. I quickly washed the twins and quickly brushed through their thick hair. It was good that Esme could do afro hair otherwise Naomi wouldn't stand a chance. Esme made her way upstairs so we could begin our nightly routine. I dressed Naomi for bed whilst she dressed Nate. Then we switched and all four of us would go downstairs. Nate and I would busy ourselves with warming milk for both of them while Esme would sit in the living room with Naomi and braid her hair. It was thick and curly and so cute when Esme put it into two French braids. Then the twins would say goodnight to us all and Edward and Jasper would take them to bed where they took turns telling stories and singing lullabies until the twins fell asleep. We had a routine and it was a good one.

So when Esme and I came downstairs I was surprised to find Emmett and Rosalie waiting with a curious looking Christopher. I was immediately slightly on the offensive. I had no idea how I would protect my children from my grandchild. I could never hurt him but I also couldn't bear the thought of him hurting my child.

"Don't worry Dad, everything turns out fine." I turned my head towards my little Alice who smiled reassuringly at me. I was worried about her. She rarely spent time with the twins or Christopher and I caught her stealing wistful glances at the children every now and then. My baby wanted a baby of her own. I looked at Edward who nodded imperceptibly at my thoughts.

"We spoke to him and he understands that he's not to hurt the twins. They're his family." Rose rushed and looked at me, begging me to understand.

"We don't want to exclude him anymore Dad. He's my son; I want him to know his Auntie and Uncle. And I feel like Rose and I don't spend any time with them. They're my baby brother and sister and I love them. Please, don't make us keep him away." Emmett looked distressed and to hear my son speak with so much emotion made me realise how much this was affecting my children. They missed their family.

"Of course you don't have to keep him away. Nate, Naomi." They both looked towards me. "Would you like to meet your nephew?" Their confusion was evident on their faces but their excitement dominated it. They squirmed to get down and made their way over to Christopher. I was watching Alice and Edward as well as my youngest children for any changes to the future. I wouldn't risk any member of my family. Edward turned to me and smiled.

"Christopher's thoughts are so cute. He's thinking that he really likes his Auntie and Uncle and he's hoping they'll like him too. He's also keeping in mind what you told him Rose and he's making a conscious effort not to hurt them."

We all smiled at his thoughts. My grandson was a beautiful boy through and through.

 **Alice's POV**

I was enjoying the scene in front of me. Christopher, Nate and Naomi had just shared a collective yawn. They were so cute and I couldn't help my pang of longing, then guilt. I felt awful for not spending more time with the babies but doing so always made my heart hurt. All three of them were sat close together, the twins brown skin slightly harsh against Christopher's pale skin. I was glad there was no prejudice within babies and dreaded when the twins would start school. Other children could be cruel. One minute I was looking at my baby siblings and nephew and the next I was seeing the woman again. The one from my previous vision; the one with the big, brown, expressive eyes. The one who I'd seen killing Emmett. She would come and she would talk with us. She wasn't coming to harm us. She was coming to harm Christopher. Edward and I let out a ferocious growl together, so loud it startled the three babies. All three began to cry and were comforted by their respective parents. Over my cold dead fucking body.

"She's coming." I seethed, fighting the calm Jasper sent my way. "She's coming for him."

 **Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Who's coming? What will she do? Why does she want to hurt a defenceless baby? Guess you'll all find out soon enough. As always, read and review people!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8; The Visitor

 **A/N; I do not own Twilight just this plot, the twins and the hybrid.**

 **Edward's POV**

"When will she be here Alice?" I was overcome with anger but I tried to reign it in for the sake of my baby siblings and nephew. They knew something was wrong and it was scaring them. Jasper was trying to calm down Alice and I and take the fear away from the babies.

"Tomorrow morning. She'll come alone and she doesn't look like a vampire. She won't stand a chance, I'll tear her apart myself!"

I heard the alarm in Carlisle's thoughts.

"Please! Can we discuss this when the impressionable babies aren't around! They're terrified as it is." Carlisle turned his disapproving look onto Alice and then me. I felt shame course through me and I knew Alice felt the same. We nodded our heads and looked apologetically at our father.

"Sorry Dad." We whispered in unison. He nodded his head and smiled at us. He was so forgiving.

"Okay, I think it's bed time for you three! Say goodnight now and then we'll take you upstairs." The twins squirmed to get down and as usual Naomi waited till the end of her circle to go to Jasper and Nate did the same with Edward. When they got to Rosalie, who was carrying Christopher they reached up towards him. Emmett picked them both up and they reached over to hug him goodnight. It was so sweet and I could hear the love in their thoughts. I knew that Christopher would never hurt them but I just felt like there was a constant onslaught of problems for us recently. First it was Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and their collective wish for children. Then it was the discovery of Christopher and his accelerated growth. Then it was the danger he posed to the twins. And now it was this beautiful brown haired bitch. We just couldn't catch a break. Naomi came to me to hug me good night and Nate went to Jasper. They collectively went to their parents and kissed them then came back to Jasper and I.

We picked our siblings up and took them upstairs. _Edward, you need to tell me what's going on. Who's coming?_ Jasper looked at me, trying to find acknowledgement of his thoughts. I gave him a small quick nod and we continued up to the twins' room. Downstairs we heard everyone saying goodnight to Christopher much in the same way as the twin just did.

We gave them one extra squeeze before putting them in their shared crib. They automatically curled towards each other as usual, both seeking the comfort of the others presence. Their little thumbs went into their mouths and they were asleep in minutes.

Jasper and I settled into our chairs.

"There's a woman. Alice saw her when Christopher first came to us. She had a vision of her killing Emmett." I kept my voice low; the only person who could hear me was Jasper. I heard the outrage in his head and looked pointedly at our siblings. "Control yourself Jazz. Let's go downstairs, we need a family meeting." He nodded and we made our way downstairs, stopping at Rose and Emmett's room to kiss our nephew good night.

 **Rosalie's POV**

Fear consumed me as I listened to Alice explain what she had seen. Fear followed swiftly by anger. She wouldn't get anywhere near my baby or my brother and sister. Alice said she had no knowledge of the twins based on her decisions but I wasn't risking them.

"How long Alice?" The question came from my husband, my rock. He looked determined, there was no way he would let anything happen to his son.

"Sunrise." We all gasped. Well except Edward who probably already knew because of the vision. We had an hour to prepare for her.

"One of us needs to take the twins and Christopher and get away from here. Just for today, until we deal with the threat." My Dad spoke with such authority and power. Not in a bad way, he was the leader of our coven although we saw him more as a father.

No one wanted to leave, that much was obvious. Emmett and I weren't going anywhere, he's our son and we'll fight for him. We need Edward, Alice and Jasper; their gifts were useful in a fight. So that left either Esme or Carlisle.

"Mum. I think it should be you." Everyone looked at me as I spoke and I knew Edward had followed my train of thought.

"Why Rosie?" My mum looked towards me, confused rather than hurt to my relief.

"Because Emmett and I will fight; he's our son. Edward, Jasper, Alice – we need them for the advantage. And Dad, well… he's technically the leader. But he's also diplomatic. But the most important reason is because you're a mother. And only a mother can protect children with the ferocity that I need for my piece of mind." I started crying silently and my Mum came over and embraced me.

"I'll protect them with all that I have."

"I know Mum."

She hugged me till it was almost dawn but then we jumped into action. Edward, Jasper and Emmett got the children ready to travel as quickly as possible without waking them and the rest of us busied ourselves for the fight. Alice was studying the future trying to see the outcome of the attack now that we'd made the decision to take the children away. The rest of us went for a quick hunt to build our strength for the fight. I refused to cry. Everything would be fine.

I kept telling myself that as we stood in a line in front of our house as the sun rose. I was still chanting my mantra when she stepped onto our property and stood before us. She was dressed entirely in black; black jeans, a black t-shirt and black doc martens. She looked to be no more than 18 but her eyes spoke of a hundred lifetimes of knowledge. She looked at us all individually showing no emotion. Her long brown curls ruffled in the breeze and I caught her scent. She wasn't human, she wasn't a vampire in fact I'd never smelled her scent anywhere before. Her indifference coupled with the fact that I didn't know what she was unsettled me.

"What's she feeling Jazz?" I whispered.

"I can't sense any emotions at all." He sounded uneasy too.

"Edward?"

"I can't hear her thoughts."

 _Oh shit._

 **Oooooh what's going to happen next guys? Please read and review as always!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; Henry

 **A/N; In case anyone is wondering, Jasper can sense the girl's emotions, she just had them firmly under control, she was completely indifferent. I don't own any twilight characters.**

 **Carlisle's POV**

I felt my family tense up on either side of me and took a moment to gather my thoughts and calm myself. Jasper felt my plight and helped me a little. I stepped slightly forward to show that I was the leader of the coven and spread my hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Hello, I am Carlisle and this is my family. Who are you?" She tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at me. Then she smirked.

"I am not here to hurt you. I just want him." Her voice was soft, melodic. She indicated towards Emmett with her chin which caused a number of growls from my family, myself included. I'm a calm, compassionate person but do not threaten my children.

Her smirk widened until it became a grin. "You really think you can take me on?" She began to laugh to herself quietly as we watched in utter shock.

"Why do you wish to harm my son? What has he done to deserve your wrath?" I straightened out of the defensive crouch I'd slipped into without noticing.

"Your son?" This just made her laugh louder. "Henry doesn't deserve a family." _Henry? Who the fuck is Henry?_ My surprise must have shown on my face because she stopped laughing and started looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Who's Henry?" The question came from Emmett and the stranger looked over at him curiously.

"You sound different to Henry. But you look so much like him. How is that possible?"

I saw Alice go slightly blank as the future changed. Edward and Alice seemed to relax a little so this encounter wouldn't end in bloodshed.

"He is not Henry. He is my adoptive son, Emmett. He was born in 1915 and I changed him in 1935 when a bear attacked him and left him for dead. Who is this Henry? Why do you want to harm him?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a few moments, seemingly weighing up what I had said. Then she nodded once, quickly.

"I can see that you speak the truth. I will go in peace."

"Wait!" This, I was shocked to see, came from Edward. "Who are you? What's your name?"

"Isabella."

 **Isabella's POV**

Fuck! Shit! Damn it! I made a mistake! I don't do that. The boy, Emmett, he smelled different to Henry. I just assumed he was Henry because of his looks. It really was uncanny. And there was also the case of the hybrid baby born near here. I knew it must have been the work of Henry so I came, and now I was accusing an innocent fellow of being a monster. I looked at the family, properly looked this time. They had golden eyes. They didn't drink human blood. How could this person be Henry? I had really fucked up.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." I felt a little guilty for being so rude earlier and for openly stating that I wanted to attack them. "I'm looking for an old vampire named Henry, Henry McCarty."

There was a collective gasp from the group of vampires and I felt one of them probing at my mental shield. So these vampires were gifted. Interesting.

"McCarty?" The one called Emmett whispered. I nodded. I should give them some form of explanation - I owed them for coming here and acting so poorly.

"He's been making hybrid babies all over the world but there have been a few cases from this area recently of young girls getting a handsome boyfriend that matches Henry's description and then disappearing. That is of course until their bodies are found, broken with their stomachs ripped open from the inside." I shuddered in disgust.

"Do you wish to harm the babies?" I looked at them in horror. I know I had been rude but I wasn't a monster.

"Of course not! I could never harm an innocent child. They didn't ask to be born." The group nodded as a collective whole.

"You better come inside." The leader directed this at me and they all made their way into the house, with him waiting for me in the same position he was in when I had stepped onto their property.

Well what did I have to lose? Even if they wanted to kill me I'd be able to beat them easily. I shrugged and walked across the lawn and into the large house on the outskirts of town. As soon as I had been invited to sit down I was asked a question.

"What are you?" I looked at the boy in question; he had copper coloured hair and perfect features.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I raised my eyebrow at him. As if he's asking me questions without even telling me his name. "And which of you is the mind reader?" The boy with the copper hair looked over at me sheepishly. "I am." He said. "And my name is Edward." Edward. He was gorgeous. Too bad that I'd made a vow not to fall in love after the trouble it caused.

"My children. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and you know Edward. My twins Nate and Naomi are with their mother as is my grandson, Christopher." Grandson?

"Do you know where the hybrid baby is?"

"Yes. He's my son." I turned to Rosalie who was looking at me with hatred. I understood. She thought I was going to take her baby.

"I mean the baby no harm; I just wanted to know if he was safe." She nodded and dropped the anger, somehow knowing after a shared look with Jasper that I was telling the truth.

"Esme honey, it's safe. Bring the children. I love you too." Carlisle ended his phone call and looked towards me. "I would greatly appreciate it if you waited for my wife to get here before you explain yourself and your motives." Why do I feel like I'm being scolded by my father? I have centuries of experience on this guy and yet I still feel like I'm in the presence of an elder. I nodded contritely and settled myself in for a long wait followed by an uncomfortable talk.

 **Sooo? What do you think then? Sorry I know this update is late, I'll make it up to you by doing as much as I can over the Christmas break.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10; Swansea

 **I do not own the Twilight series.**

 **Esme's POV;**

As soon as the babies were strapped into their car seats I sped as fast as dared towards Wales. Carlisle, Edward and I had lived there before we found Rose and the others; I still had the cosy house we'd lived in and I planned on staying there as long as possible. Because I set off at 5am there was no traffic and I speedily made my way to the old house. The babies were still asleep and I was hoping that they wouldn't wake up until I had time to make them something proper for breakfast. Christopher had a mixed diet of animal blood and human food and we had started him on solids a few days ago so I would be able to just make him a pancake like the twins. It would take about 3 hours for a human to drive from our home in Chelsea, London to our home in Swansea. It was beautiful, right next to the sea and I had loved living there while it lasted. Turns out that people in Swansea were much more attentive and we'd had to leave after only 4 years.

I reached the house by half past 6, with plenty of time to set up the travel cribs I brought for the babies and a few of their toys and essentials. I knew when they woke they'd miss their family and I worried about what I would tell them when they asked where everyone was. I decided to go to the local supermarket for eggs, flour, milk and orange juice while I still had the time. As I entered the car park for the supermarket the kids started to wake up in the back seat. I parked hastily and turned around so they'd see me when they opened their eyes. Hopefully they wouldn't be too disoriented by the big change to their usual morning routine.

I gave my entire focus to the babies; if I didn't I'd be worrying about what was happening back home. I was agitated; I needed to know that my husband and children were okay. There was no way I'd survive a fatality. The mere thought brought venom tears to my eyes which I hastily pushed back as the chocolate brown eyes of my son and daughter rested upon me. Christopher lazily opened his eyes and carefully studied his surroundings with interest.

"Good morning my beautiful babies!" I injected as much happiness as I could into those 5 words.

"Morning Mama!" The twins chanted back and Christopher chuckled and clapped his pudgy hands together. They were just too cute!

"We need to go into the store to buy a few things but I can't push a trolley and a pram. So Naomi, Nate, I'm trusting you two. You have to stay with Mummy okay? No running around, you stay next to Mummy and hold the trolley, okay?" They both nodded solemnly. I smiled at my children; they were so mature especially considering they were only two years old.

"Okay, I'm going to get Christopher out first, then you two. Do you remember what Mummy said you have to do when we're in the store?" They nodded and I smiled. I got out of the driver's seat of my Audi and went to Christopher first. I unclipped him and made sure his jumper and coat were on before hoisting him onto my hip. I pulled out his little blue blanket and cooed at him while I went to the other side of the car to get the twins. I could have easily carried all three of them but humans couldn't do that and there was no sense in creating a scene. I deftly unclipped the twins with one hand, Nate first, then Naomi. I helped them step down from the car and then took hold of Naomi's hand with my free one. Nate came to the other side of me and stayed as close as possible as we made our way across the car park and into the store. I felt a swell of pride for my children; I had told them when we last went to the store that car parks could be dangerous and that they should stay close to me. As soon as we entered I reached for a trolley with a seat in it for Christopher and settled him into it with his blanket. I silently cursed that I had left his teddy in the car but he was content to just giggle, kick his little legs and suck his little fist. The twins came on either side of me and hooked their fingers into the trolley. We set off towards the cool isles for eggs, milk, butter and juice. When we passed the yoghurt I felt a tug on my coat.

"Mama?" I looked towards Naomi and smiled before crouching down to her. Nate busied himself with making faces at his nephew who gurgled happily and clapped his little hands.

"Yes sweet girl." I smiled encouragingly at her. The twins often didn't ask for things that they wanted and I felt like it was mainly because of their 'parents'. It took a lot of encouragement from all of us to get them to start asking for things.

"Please." She pointed towards the strawberry yoghurts and then picked up a pack of them and lifted them up to me.

"Of course you can have some yoghurt." I smiled at her and picked her up for a cuddle. I turned back towards the trolley and Nate was patiently waiting for us.

"Is there anything you want baby boy?" He looked thoughtfully around the isle while I inwardly chuckled. The only one allowed to call him 'baby' was his Mummy.

"Not here Mama." He gave me a decisive nod and I chuckled at him as we made our way to the home baking isle for the flour. I tried to speed things up a little, I could tell that Christopher was getting a little hungry and tried to soothe him by fishing his dummy out of my bag.

"Here baby boy. Shh it's okay, I'm here." I put his dummy in his mouth and rubbed his belly with one hand while pushing the trolley with my other. He started sucking contentedly and snuggled into his soft blanket.

"Look at that woman with all those children! And they very clearly don't have the same father, even though they're so close in age. She should be ashamed of herself. In my day, a woman like that would be too ashamed to even leave her house! And look! She has to resort to a dummy to quieten her baby. She looks so young and has three children already." As I listened to the elderly lady rant to her equally elderly companion who just nodded and threw scathing looks my way my anger bubbled and grew. Who was she to make snap judgements about anyone else?! Only the gurgling of my grandson and the conversation on the merit of pink and blue between my twins kept my anger grounded – I had to focus on my family. I walked towards them with my head held high and my face impassive as I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Mama. Have that one?" I looked to where Nate was pointing and smiled. We were passing the fruit isle and he'd seen his favourite – pineapple.

"Of course you can baby. Do you want some pineapple too?" I directed my question at Naomi who nodded and wrapped an arm around my leg. I lifted her onto my hip and pushed the trolley to the fruit with Nate walking happily beside me. I picked out two pineapples and hurriedly got a bag of plain flour, some baking soda and maple syrup. We made our way to the checkout and found ourselves in line behind the awful woman and her friend. I sighed inwardly and braced myself for her disdain-filled glare.

"Mama, up?" Nate and Naomi raised their arms to me and I picked them both up and cuddled them to me. They turned slightly and started playing peek-a-boo with Christopher. He started laughing and his dummy fell to the floor. I rolled my eyes to the heavens and was in the middle of trying to figure how I would pick it up while holding my children when a handsome young man stooped and picked it up for me.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome, you clearly have your hands full." He smiled with a little twinkle in his eye. If I wasn't completely in love with my husband I might have found him attractive.

"Where do you want me to put it?" He asked while indicating to the dummy.

"Oh, could you just put it in the chair? He can't have it now anyway, it needs sterilising. Thank you." I smiled and he went back to loading his shopping onto the conveyer belt behind me.

"Did you see the way she flirted with that man! With her children present no less. And I can see an expensive ring on her finger, what a hussy!"

I bit back a laugh as I heard her whispering again to her friend. Oh lady you have no idea how gorgeous my husband is - if you did you wouldn't even consider that I'd look at another man. I put the twins down while I packed and paid for everything. As I was packing the man who had helped me earlier bent down to their height to say hello. Nate and Naomi held hands and ran towards me, each wrapping their arms around a leg. I chuckled at them and then looked towards the rather sheepish looking man.

"They're quite shy." I chuckled at him again and put my bags into the trolley. "Come on guys, we need to go home so I can make you pancakes!" They immediately let go of my legs at the word 'pancakes' and eagerly hooked their little fingers into the trolley.

We made our way across the car park towards the car. I unlocked the door and unclipped Christopher from the seat before opening it. The twins climbed into their seats and waited patiently for me to strap Christopher in. After I finished with Christopher I leaned over him and strapped the twins in. Christopher grabbed a lock of my hair and played with it while I made sure the twins were secure. I gently dislodged my hair from his grip and shut the door. I opened the boot, unloaded the shopping into it and got out the sippy cups and bottles I brought with me. I deftly filled them with apple juice and diluted Christopher's with a little water. I handed Christopher his bottle and gave the twins their sippy cups. Naomi was in the middle, between Nate and Christopher and so she helped him hold his bottle up while drinking her own juice. I looked around for somewhere to deposit the trolley but the nearest point to do so was quite far from the car and I didn't want to leave the kids.

"I'll take it for you." The man from the store walked over and took the trolley from me with a smile. God he was persistent. I smiled and thanked him before climbing into the car, blasting the heating and pulling out of my parking space.

As soon as we made it back to the house I took the shopping inside before coming back out for the children. Because the house was completely isolated I was able to unpack everything quickly and run inside at vampire speed. I lifted Christopher out of his seat and unclipped the twins so they could jump out and take in their surroundings.

"Where we Mama?" Nate looked at me and the confusion on his face was evident.

"This is one of Mummy and Daddy's old houses. Do you want to see?" The twins nodded enthusiastically and ran into the house. I followed more slowly because of Christopher's unease with vampire speed. I sat him on the carpeted floor in between the twins and left them to play so I could make them some American pancakes. A few minutes later I was adding the batter to a pan and listening to the sweet laughter coming from the living room. I brought their pancakes into the living room and drizzled a small amount of syrup on each one and added a few slices of pineapple. The twins dug in while I fed Christopher. He loved it and I made a mental note to make pancakes more often. When they were finished and I'd cleaned everyone up with a few wipes Naomi asked me the dreaded question.

"Where's Daddy?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before smiling at her.

"He's at our house Princess. The other house, Daddy's with everyone else." She looked confused, then upset and she started crying quietly.

"Oh no Princess, don't cry." I gathered her up to my chest and rocked her to soothe her. I could see that Nate was upset too but he didn't cry. I put her down when her cries had quietened to sniffles and she made her way to Nate who cuddled her too. I quickly changed Christopher's nappy to distract myself away from how heart-breaking it was to see my little girl cry. I wasn't given much time to think about that though because my phone started to ring. I checked it and my dead heart hammered when I saw it was Carlisle. I answered before the second ring.

"Esme honey, it's safe. Bring the children." Oh thank God.

 **A/N; Just a little something I wrote, kinda wanted to see what Esme went through while the others were at the house with Isabella. Hope you liked it! As always, read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11; Reunion

 **Carlisle's POV;**

I heard the car drive up the pathway to our house and I sprung up, eager to see my son and daughter. Rosalie and Emmett did the same and all three of us sped out to see our children. My other children stayed behind to watch Isabella even though I knew they wanted to see their family. Esme had barely pulled to a stop before I had the twins in my arms and Emmett had Christopher in his. I hugged my wife close to me with the twins in between while Rose and Emmett had their own little family reunion.

"Naomi cried for you." The guilt and anguish I heard in Esme's voice tore at my heart and I kissed her forehead to comfort her. We made our way up to the house, with Esme's eyebrow rising at the sound of a heartbeat and the odd smell coming from the house.

"We'll explain now." She looked up at me and nodded and my heart swelled with how much she trusted me. I really did love this woman with everything that I was. As soon as we entered the living room the twins turned to me and gave me a wet kiss each before squirming to get down. As soon as I put them on their feet they ran to Alice, who chuckled and hugged them tightly. Naomi reached for Edward and Nate reached for Jasper which surprised me; as much as they loved all of us we all knew they had favourites. After they hugged their brothers they switched to their usual pairings and snuggled into their respective brothers.

"Cwisfer!" Naomi lifted her head and scanned the room before squirming to get out of Edwards hold with her brother doing the same. They both ran to Emmett, who lifted them both up so they could be close to their nephew. I smiled at how the twins snuggled into their brother; I knew that it had hurt Emmett that he hadn't spent as much time with them as the others had. Nate was playing peek-a-boo with Christopher and Naomi let him hold one of her fingers as they laughed and played together. First Alice, then Jasper was hugging his mother furiously before letting Edward do the same. Both my boys had tears in their eyes and I knew how much they'd missed her. I was touched and amazed at how much my little nephew was aware; he was gentle with his Auntie because he knew he was stronger. My family was so wrapped up in the arrival of the babies and Esme that we'd all but forgotten about our guest. She cleared her throat to make her presence known and we all turned to her. She was looking at us with interest; clearly she didn't think our kind had the capability to love, especially not humans.

"Who that Met?" Naomi turned to her brother.

"I don't know baby girl." Naomi nodded then turned to me, and Nate turned to Esme.

"Up please." They both directed at us and we went to pick up our children. It was clear from the way they snuggled into us, hid their faces and put their thumbs in their mouths that they were scared. I gave a quick meaningful look to Jasper who used his power to calm them down, clearly distressed by their fear. I took a deep breath and settled myself into the empty sofa, with my wife next to me and my children in our laps. Everyone else regained their seats, with Rose rocking Christopher gently and feeding him the bottle that she'd made a few minutes before he'd arrived.

"Who are you people?" I looked toward Isabella, who looked incredulous at the scene before her. I smirked, as did most of my family.

"We're the Cullen family."

 **Isabella's POV**

I had never seen something so bizarre in my entire existence, and that was bordering on a millennia now. What in the hell was this coven? They didn't drink human blood, had human twins as part of their 'family' and looked to their leader as their family. What the fuck? Jasper seemed amused at me and I wondered how, I hadn't changed my facial expression from indifferent since my outburst at the incredulous nature of the family. I raised my eyebrow at him, silently asking him what was so funny.

"Your shock and incredulity at our family is amusing." My eyebrow raised higher, so high in fact that I was pretty sure I would lose it in my hairline. "I can sense emotions." He explained to me with a grin. Wow, that was pretty cool. I'd never met someone who could do that.

"Can you manipulate them too?" He nodded. Wow, that was incredible! My feelings obviously told him that I thought so because he looked incredibly smug and happy with myself. I started to hide my grin of amusement before not bothering, what was the point? He could read my emotions anyway. I grinned at him and even let out a little chuckle.

"Is anyone else gifted here?" They all looked towards Alice who nodded slightly.

"I can see the future." What?! This family was amazing. That must have been how they knew I was going to be here this morning. Jasper chuckled at my feelings and Edward joined in. I raised my eyebrow at him and he looked thoughtful.

"Why can't I read your mind?" He looked curious, maybe it had never happened to him before.

"I have a mental shield that I can manipulate at will. If I lowered it you'd be able to read my mind. I put it up as a precaution when I got here, just in case you were gifted. It usually protects me from most abilities." They all looked suitably impressed but Esme cleared her throat and we all looked towards her.

"You seem like a nice girl and I like how easily you interact with my children but I'd like to know why you came here before I let my guard down around you. You have to understand my children are all capable of looking after themselves apart from my youngest ones." We all looked to the sleeping twins on their parent's laps. "And my grandson." He was currently snuggled up to his father in sleep. I nodded my understanding and took a deep breath.

"Okay, but it's a long story."

"Give us a second then. Edward will you get the travel cots from the car please? Don't forget Christopher's blanket. Jasper, will you get the twins favourite blankets from upstairs? Rose will you help put the cots up when they get here?"

"Okay Mum." They all replied and got on with their assigned jobs while I looked at Esme with amazement. She put so much love into her instructions and I had no doubt that she viewed these vampires as her children. She loved them wholeheartedly and I felt a pang of jealousy that I regretted immediately when I remembered I'd lowered my shield. I looked up to Edward and Jasper and felt guilty at my thoughts and feelings. Jasper sent me comforting waves and Edward smiled at me. I relaxed and waited for them to settle the babies. Esme hummed a lullaby as she and Carlisle placed the twins in the same cot. It wasn't enough and the twins woke and began to cry. Esme looked to Edward questioningly.

"They want to be close to Christopher." I didn't have Jaspers gift but I didn't need it to feel the overwhelming emotion in the room, even I felt a little emotional as Emmett put Christopher in the crib with the twins. The twins lay on either side of the little baby, all three of them cuddled closely together. They fell asleep taking comfort from each other and my heart swelled with emotion as I thought about what I had lost.

"What did you lose?" Edward directed at me with pity in his voice.

"It's part of the story. Is everyone ready to hear it?" They all nodded and I took another deep breath before beginning my story.

"Almost a millennia ago I was born to a coven of witches and believe it or not we were the only supernatural beings around. I mean there were fairies but that was it. I was born into a prophecy, my twin and I would be the most powerful witches of all time, the immortal ones that would look over the witches to come and school them in the ancient practises.

As children we were schooled in magical principles, we drew our magic from nature as it is the most powerful force in the world. We learned that there were a few things that shouldn't be done, as we drew our power from nature. Part of nature was death, and we were forbidden to ever try to stop death. We could try to save someone a moment from death but we couldn't bring someone back from death.

Two hundred years passed, our parents passed away as did our aunties, uncles, cousins and so on. We were destined to live forever while our families were allowed to live their lives. I had started to forget what it was like to grow, to change and I missed it. That's when it happened. My sister, she was an incurable romantic and she wanted to be with someone. I told her it was a bad idea to look for love, it would end the way it did with our family – we would live on while our mates would grow old and die. I couldn't bring myself to do it but my sister; she wanted to experience true love, even if it was fleeting.

A few years after declaring she would find her true love she met a man, Henry McCarty, who was hunting game in the woods. She fell for him, and they were married not long afterwards. She gave birth to a son, Oliver and a daughter, Annalise. They were happy and I was happy for her, and though I knew it wouldn't last, I was jealous.

That was when my sister came to me with her idea; she would make Henry immortal. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her true love but I wasn't sure about what she was suggesting, it sounded like it went against the laws of nature. I told her so and she agreed with me, or so I thought. I shouldn't have believed her, my sister always let her heart rule her head. She started writing a spell in secret and found that because we were born immortal she could use her own blood to bind the spell.

When it was ready she made an excuse and asked me to mind her children, who were approaching their teenage years and didn't need a nanny. Nevertheless I let her fool me, as I loved spending time with my niece and nephew. She took him to the most powerful part of the forest – the place where we were born – and started the ceremony. I felt the unnatural magic and rushed to stop my sister but by the time I got there it was too late.

After the spell she was weakened, her body had rejected the magic she had done and she needed time to regenerate and replenish her energy. But she had created a monster. Her husband, Henry, wasn't like us. His skin had become hard and cold, his eyes were a blood red, he had unnatural speed, strength and agility. Nature had punished her by turning him into a monster. When I got to the clearing he had drained my sister of all her blood and was stood over her broken, lifeless body. He turned to me; smiling and gone was the compassionate, loving man from before.

My sister's magic passed on to me, making me more powerful. I was able to detain him and I rushed back to my niece and nephew so I could protect them. I cast a spell on the house before taking them with me, across the great waters and into an unfamiliar world. I found them a family, who agreed to adopt the name "McCarty" as it was important to me. I made sure they were safe, using all the magic and enchantments I knew. Then I began hunting for him. And I've been hunting ever since."

Silent tears were running down my face as I finished the story and Emmett was looking ashen. I looked at Edward questioningly and he shook his head, seemingly in shock.

"My birth name was Emmett McCarty." _Oh shit._

 **What does everyone think then? Explains why the baby looks like Emmett anyway.**


	12. Just an Update

**A/N;**

 **This is really crappy of me but I just wanted to clear something up, the next chapter will be posted soon I promise- just making a few changes. To the question about Christopher's mothers body;**

 **The body was left where it was found, pretty careless of Emmett and Rose right?! The previous women to carry Henry's children were also left for anyone to find, which is why Bella could track him so easily. The recent murder of Christopher's mother was covered up by the police department so there wouldn't be panic but I'm thinking that it's possible that Henry will strike again. Most of the time the women who carry his children are killed before they grow to term, Christopher was a miracle baby.**

 **Thank-you to ded1 for your review and question and I'm glad you're enjoying my story, feel free to give me any ideas for future chapters! :)**

 **If anyone has any other questions feel free to ask, until then you'll hear from me with my next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13; Denali

 **A/N; Soo I've had a bit of writers block tbh but I had an idea of where to take my story so I'm going to go with it, hopefully it doesn't turn into an unmitigated fucking disaster :) Hopefully I'll update before Christmas again, if not Merry Christmas guys!**

 **Carlisle's POV;**

My arms felt empty without my children in them. I needed to hold them, cuddle them close to me; they always calmed me. The original vampire was not only the ancestor of my son, but the biological father of my grandson. If vampires could get tired I'd need a nap and I could see the same wariness in my family. The girl, Isabella looked tired too, emotionally more than physically. She had been hunting him for a millennia and it had taken its toll on her.

I felt Jaspers artificial calm and everyone seemed to melt into their seats. I smiled gratefully at my son who lifted Alice into his lap. I looked around the room and finally at Edward and felt a familiar feeling. My family were clearly split into couples except for Edward; my son needed a mate. Edward rolled his eyes at my thoughts but I caught a quick wistful look in the direction of Isabella. Hmm, how interesting. _See something that interests you son?_ I smirked at his embarrassed expression with Jasper joining me after analysing his emotions.

Our tranquil moment was disturbed by the sound of vampires approaching. We were all suddenly in attack mode. Esme and I grabbed the twins and Rose grabbed Christopher. Emmett took Christopher from Rose who was shaking and pacing in anticipation. Alice frantically searched the future and Edward and Jasper scanned the area around the house looking for the vampires.

I turned to Isabella with Naomi cuddled to my chest and saw that her eyes has changed from a chocolate brown to a piercing green and she was emitting a powerful aura from her. Alice relaxed, as did Edward as he saw her vision through her thoughts. The scent soon hit us all and we relaxed apart from Isabella who still looked ready for a fight.

"Don't worry Isabella, they are our cousins."

 **Isabella's POV;**

I saw the Cullen's jump up due to something I couldn't sense yet. Carlisle, Esme and Rose gathered their children close to them and I knew something was wrong. I felt the familiar rush of power that came to me when I called it to me. My eyes turned from brown to forest green and my skin started to tingle and glow slightly.

I began casting a protection spell around the Cullen's and their house. I was surprised at the strength of the spell but also the ferocity I felt and my need to protect them. I didn't know why I felt like this I just knew no one would get close to my new family.

Wait, what?

I ignored my last thought and continued to strengthen the house as well as slightly empowering the Cullen's. They would be more powerful than any other vampire while I fuelled them and because of the strength of my power I could fuel them and still fight. We would win, everything would be fine. I breathed an inaudible sigh of relief and relaxed slightly. My concentration was broken by the voice of Carlisle.

"Don't worry Isabella, they are our cousins."

I eased up but kept the protection spell around the house; anyone who wished the Cullen's harm wouldn't be able to pass through and then I would destroy them. I felt my eyes dull until they became brown again and my skin stopped tingling and glowing. I looked up to meet the eyes of my family, they all looked at me in awe and I knew that Edward had heard my thoughts and Jasper had felt my emotions. I looked down in embarrassment and Jasper came across the room to hug me.

"Thank-you for how much you care Isabella." He whispered to me and smiled which I returned. Edward smiled at me and I felt my heart jump a little.

The vampires approached the house and I feigned nonchalance while preparing myself to tear them to shreds. Edward chuckled at my thoughts as did Jasper. The protection spell began at the front door and so I held my breath as they climbed the stairs. There was a Hispanic looking couple, and three blond girls who were clearly sisters. Five against me, it would be an unfair fight for them. Edward snorted.

They came to the front door and passed over the threshold. Hmm, they were able to enter the house. I still didn't trust them. Edward came to stand beside me stroked my back comfortingly. Well maybe it was meant to comfort me but it just made my heart pound. Which they all heard. I stamped down my embarrassment, there was a potential threat and I wouldn't think about Edward or how attractive he was or how much I wanted to.. Edward cleared his throat next to me and I looked hastily to Jasper for help with my embarrassment. He chuckled at me but helped me out. I looked towards the guests, who also had golden eyes. They looked towards the twins and seemed surprised but them turned to Christopher and became aggressive. I growled low in my throat and found myself calling on nature again. I was aware that my growl was echoed by my family.

"You fools. You created an immortal child? How could you?!" One of the blond girls took one look at the scene and vamped out of the house. I made to start after her but Edward beat me to it, and so we all turned back to the others. I felt my anger bubble and I lifted them with magic, watching their panic as they felt their immobility.

"Isabella!" I looked towards Carlisle and lowered my head at the disappointment in his voice.

"I didn't want them to harm the baby." Carlisle came to me and rubbed my back.

"I know but we need to speak to them, let them know the truth. Then they will understand and there will be no need for bloodshed." I nodded but kept them suspended in the air.

"This child isn't an immortal, I'm sure you can hear his heart beating and smell his blood flowing. He is half vampire." I saw them accept what Carlisle was saying and after a shared look with Jasper and then Alice I dropped them. The male Hispanic vampire looked at Christopher and I was on guard, I could feel my skin glowing and the power flowing through my veins.

"What do you sense Eleazar?" I raised my eyebrow at Carlisle's question but no one else seemed fazed and waited for his answer.

"He seems to have control over the weather." We all gasped and looked at Christopher in wonder. Edward came banging into the house.

"I lost her! And I read her thoughts; she's going to the Volturi."

A pregnant silence came over the room and I didn't need Jaspers gift to feel the tension, fear and anger in the room. I should have gone after her, there was no doubt that she got away because he wasn't willing to use force. Edward grimaced at my thoughts and looked at me with shame. I went over to him and held his hand. _Don't worry, I'll protect him._ He smiled at me and nodded and I felt the penetrating glare of someone. I turned my head and saw one of the blonde girls glaring at me. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Who is she?" Well fuck me, if looks could kill. I could practically feel the venom. Hmm I wonder what she's feeling. Edward gave me a 'you don't want to know' stare and shook his head. I tried to do something that I hadn't done since my sister was alive.

I placed my hand on his arm while holding his hand and concentrated hard. I could look into his mind and used the opportunity to read Tanya's thoughts. Oh, she's in love with Edward. I snorted at her train of thought and let go of Edwards arm though he grasped my hands so I couldn't let go. _She's a piece of work. So totally in love with you, the way your eyes twinkle._ Edward smirked at me and shook his head.

"I'm Isabella. And you are?"

"Tanya. What are you?" She asked rudely. I snorted at her, she was awful.

"I'm a witch." I looked at her, silently daring her to try me. She gulped and took a step back.

"We'll go back to our place and try to contact Irina, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." They all vamped out of the house without a look back. I smirked and tested the protection spell around the house. I could feel my connection to them but I chose to ignore it for now. But one thing was for sure, I had a strong connection to the family and I was slowly but surely becoming bonded to them.

 **Okay, tell me what you think guys, please?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14; Rage

 **A/N; Sorry for the delay guys, Happy New Year! It's already been memorable for me, as I've finally admitted that I'm in love with my best friend. Ikr, I'm completely and utterly fucked. Oh well, I'll just use writing as my escape.**

 **Jasper's POV**

I was angry. I was beyond angry, I was absolutely, positively furious. I wanted to go far away and hunt something that could fight back. I wanted to cross a nomadic vampire and pick a fight so I could tear the poor sod to shreds. I was angry and I couldn't control it. That was the worst part; my lack of control. Even Alice, who could calm me with a touch couldn't help me right now.

I fumed silently and thought up many ways to make Irina suffer before being 'merciful' and killing her.

Slowly.

I knew my family were worried, I could feel it, taste it in the air whenever I was around them. I tried to keep my distance so that I wouldn't take this all-consuming rage out on them and they understood and respected my feelings. They all consciously let me feel the love they had for me, even Isabella, who often was the most stubborn of my family and refused to leave. She even laughed at the death glares I sometimes sent her way when she stayed.

I had been feeling this way for exactly 9 days, 16 hours, 27 minutes and 52 seconds. 9 days, 16 hours, 27 minutes and 52 seconds since a member of my family went and fucked up. After all the decades we'd been family and after everything we'd been through I'd expected her to at least wait for an explanation. I could have manipulated her emotions and forced her to wait, to listen, but I was too busy gawking at Isabella to realise her intentions until it was too late. After 9 days, 16 hours, 27 minutes and 52 seconds I was forcibly pulled from my inner turmoil.

The twins had been attached to our parents since the incident with the Denali's. They were a little scared of Isabella after the show of her powers but they lightened up towards her after she had made a sunflower grow from a seed in the palm of her hand.

I missed spending time with them but I was too scared to whilst I held on to my anger. At first they didn't realise that I had pulled away but I felt the change and I knew Naomi needed me to be her brother and let things get back to normal.

I could feel her confusion and hurt and I felt guilty at making her feel that way. I knew that Edward and Nate had gotten back into their usual routine but I couldn't bear the thought that I would inadvertently hurt her due to my anger.

"You're hurting her anyway." Edward whispered to me as I turned slightly from Naomi who had spotted me and started toddling over. "You love her Jazz, you won't hurt her. Pushing her away is hurting her; she's experienced enough rejection from her sperm and egg donors. Be her big brother."

I closed my eyelids on the venom tears of guilt and anguish I felt building. I hardened my resolve and locked my anger away. My baby sister needed me and I wouldn't hurt her anymore. I saw Edward smile at my thoughts before going back to our baby brother who was waiting patiently for him on the carpet in the family room.

I took in a deep inaudible breath and turned to my little sister who had come to a wary stop a couple of steps away from me and was looking at me with her head slightly tilted, clearly trying to gauge my reaction. I could feel her fear, wariness and hurt and I grimaced inwardly. I was an arsehole for making my baby sister feel like she couldn't come to me. A complete and utter arsehole. I wasn't a fool, I could see how attached she was to me just as I could see Nate's attachment to Edward. It wasn't a parental attachment like Edward and I had first thought; it was like I was her best friend as well as her brother. And I was fucking it up.

I closed the distance separating us in two steps as fast as I could without using vampire speed and scooped her up into my arms, snuggling her close and letting her feel my apology as I murmured it repeatedly. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and I could feel the love pouring off her. I slightly rocked her as I felt my anger slip away.

Fuck Irina. Whatever she decided to do I wouldn't worry. But if she brought the Volturi down on us and endangered my brother, sister and nephew I would inflict all of the pain, misery and sorrow I possibly could using what I learned in my gruesome past and intensifying it with my gift. She would pay.

I was brought out of my sinister thoughts by the movement of Naomi slightly pulling away from me so she could look into my eyes.

"Jazz?" I grinned at my nickname coming from her.

"Yes baby girl?"

"Play princesses?" I heard Edward chuckle as I maintained my smile and nodded at her. He knew I couldn't deny her anything. _Continue and I'll casually intensify your feelings of lust and love towards Isabella next time we have family film night._

Edward immediately stopped laughing and went back to building a plane out of lego with Nate.

 _Yeah, that's what I thought._

I smirked and kissed Naomi's cheek whilst breathing in her scent; a mix of baby wash and lavender. I let her get down and run ahead of me to the stairs though she knew to wait for me to carry her up them.

I let myself wonder back to the night when they came to us and I thought about having children of my own with my soul mate. I longed for it desperately and we had even considered talking to Esme and Carlisle about adopting but it just felt too soon after the twins. There are only so many babies that we can handle in one house. Albeit it was a three story 9 bedroom house with 3 bathrooms and a kitchen that only became useful after the twins and Christopher came to us. Maybe mansion was a better way to describe it.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs Naomi was waiting for me with her arms outstretched so that I could take her upstairs and change her into one of her dress-up princess outfits. I lifted her and began to climb the stairs, listening out for Christopher who had finally been left with us while his parents went out to hunt with some of the family. It was just Edward, Isabella, the Twins, Christopher and I in the house and I was excited to have some quality time with Baby Chris, who was due to wake up any minute.

Sure enough I heard him stirring a few minutes later and hastily finished zipping up Naomi's dress so we could pick up Christopher. He had grown tremendously and so was stood in his cot, bouncing lightly on his feet with his hands wrapped around the bars of the crib. Rosalie and Emmett had moved him in with the twins a few days ago and it was sweet to see them snuggled up together while they slept. I lifted him and settled him on my left hip with Naomi already settled on my right.

"Edward! Heat up some of the leftovers that Mum put in the fridge for the kids." I said in a normal voice. I heard Edward get up and walk to the kitchen as I made my way down the stairs with a baby on each hip.

Everything was going to be fine. Everything was fine.

And then my phone rang.

I settled Naomi and Christopher on the floor of the family room and answered it.

"Hi baby, I miss you," I said to Alice, smiling as I waited for her response.

"She went to them Jazz. Irina went to the Volturi. We're on our way home."

 _FUCK!_

 **Soooo yeah, an entire chapter of Jasper's POV. Tbh I love him, I think he should have got way more coverage in the books and films. Just a bit of a filler chapter really.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15; Their Secret Weapon

 **This chapter is dedicated lojosmom! Thankyou for your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight :/**

 **Emmett's POV;**

I saw Alice's eyes glaze over and I knew she was seeing something. I quickly finished off the bear I was feeding on and rushed over to her, with my wife and parents doing the same.

"What do you see sweetheart?" Esme clutched Alice's face between her hands and waited for her daughter to focus on her surroundings again. When she did a sob escaped her and she looked towards Rosalie and me.

"I'm so sorry" Was all she could gasp between her heart wrenching sobs as she leaned on Esme for support. She turned to Carlisle who wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Alice, what's happening?" I asked her though deep down I knew. It was Irina. Oh shit. How could I be so fucking stupid! We were in the south of France, we could swim across the Channel in an hour, tops.

"She went to the Volturi! We need to get home now! I need to call Jazz." Alice rambled on while Rosalie looked like she would pass out. Esme looked to Carlisle, worry etched onto her timeless face and Carlisles matched. My parents were scared. I looked to Carlisle and he saw what I was telling him. He needed to take control, our children were in danger.

"She went to them Jazz. Irina went to the Volturi. We're on our way home."

My Dad nodded at me, his calm mask once again in place.

"Alice, if we leave now will there be any complications with us swimming the Channel?" She was lost for her moment before her eyes regained focus.

"No but we will have to swim mostly underwater." He nodded. "And how long before the Volturi come for us?" I flinched at his words but waited for her answer.

"When the snow starts to fall." I started to think about the last time I watched the news & weather. Shit it was due to snow in a few days.

"Dad we need to go, now!" He looked at me and nodded and we all began sprinting for the coast.

The swim took us 45 minutes and we ran the distance to our house in London in 30. By the time we reached home the wind from our speed has dried our clothes and we were all eager to see the babies and make a game plan. I knew that Jazz would have already started forming one and that as soon as she could Alice would study the future for any possible outcomes.

I knew that I would be needed for the fight and for a plan but all I could think about was my son and my brother and sister. We all raced into the room using vampire speed, forgetting for a moment the fact that the twins didn't know about our nature.

Christopher wasn't alarmed when he was gathered up by me and cuddled between Rose and me. But the twins didn't know what hit them when Mum and Dad got them and cradled them between each other. I turned to Edward and Jasper after handing Christopher to Rose and pulled them into a hug, allowing myself to relax now that I was back at home with the family intact. I released them and caught Isabella into a big hug too, noting that she'd stepped back and taken herself out of and away from the family reunion.

"You're family too Bells and I'm really glad to see you." I whispered in her ear and smiled when she returned my embrace.

"Don't worry Emmett. I will never, ever let anything happen to any of you. Christopher is safe." She smiled at me reassuringly as I released her.

It was midday so we decided to put the babies down for a nap. They weren't necessarily ready but Jasper helped them along.

By the time they were asleep I was wearing a hole in the carpet with my pacing.

"We'll never get away with sending the babies away! Demetri will be watching all of us." I said looking at my Dad who looked just as defeated and desperate as I felt.

"We can't fight them, we'd lose." _Thanks for your defeatist attitude Edward._ He rolled his eyes at my thoughts.

"We can't let them get near the twins; they'll say that they are a danger to the vampire community and kill them." Shit, Dad was right.

"And with their battle strategy we'd need at least 5 more vampires to stand a chance." I sent a few waves of irritation Jaspers way for his lack of help.

Rose just sat looking at our son who was asleep in between his Auntie and Uncle in a cot that we'd moved into the middle of the living room with tears streaming down her cheeks. Esme was doing the same, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Alice was frantically searching the future in silence.

"You're all forgetting one thing."

We all turned to Isabella as a whole and after a second Edward smiled.

"You have me. Your secret weapon of sorts. And I know all about the Volturi and their specific skills. You have nothing to worry about, I can beat them. I'll help you, make you stronger than you are, stronger than them. I promise they'll all be safe."

I closed my eyes on the tears I could feel building up. She'd been here for little over a week and I already loved her as much as I loved Alice. She was strong, smart and she loved us all. And she was technically my Auntie. Though one of us loved her more than the rest.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me due to my thoughts. _Edward you need to tell her. We don't know what will happen in a few days, do you want to risk dying before you tell her how you feel?_ He shook his head minutely and I smiled a smug grin at him before wiping it off my face and getting back to business.

"Jazz, what's your plan?"

"We stand together like we always do; hopefully Isabella can do one of her protection spells around us so that Jane and Alec's gifts can't affect us. Then when they're offensive gifts are rendered useless there will be a fight. Someone needs to protect the babies. We need Bella at the fight; she's too valuable to be taken away from it. But we need our numbers. Any ideas?"

"I could cast a stronger protection spell on the house? Maybe we could leave them sleeping?"

"But what if we don't survive? What if we can't come back to them?" The dreaded outcome that we were all thinking came from my wife in a whisper.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times to answer but I didn't have an answer. None of us did. But I made an important decision. If the Volturi would be here in 3 days I would spend as much time with my family as possible. So if I do die, I'd die knowing that my son would have felt the unconditional love of his family. And so that my brother and sister would feel it too.

I just hoped it wouldn't be the last time that we'd be able to spend the weekend together as a family.

 **Poor Cullens! I wonder what will happen. I'm hoping to update in the 2 weeks, the next chapter will hopefully be an E/B chapter with them establishing their feelings. PM me for a sneak peak!**

 **I would appreciate it if you guys checked out my new fic – How Will I Know? It's a Mobward fic and I'm really enjoying writing it!**


End file.
